Hitokiri Ryuu
by Itachi-Musume1
Summary: 18 year-old Misao Makimachi, is top female assassin for the Isshin-Shishi named Hitokiri Ryuu; "blood" sister to Hittokiri Battousai. She, with the help of some new and old friends, singlehandedly takes down Katsura's illegal empire, as she was hired to do by the new government.
1. Hello Okashira

**Summary:** 18 year-old Misao Makimachi, is top female assassin for the Isshin-Shishi named Hitokiri Ryuu; "blood" sister to Hittokiri Battousai. Kaoru, Misao's long lost best friend, new assassin named Aka Ryuu for the Isshin-Shishi. Surprisingly, Misao hasn't met this new assassin but suspects she could be Kaoru, but forced to kill. Aoshi  & the others came back & Misao has to secretly go save Kaoru. What better way then to leave the Oniwabanshuu in Aoshi's hands while she goes and saves Kaoru _and_ herself by taking down the Isshin-Shishi?

Second fanfic, please be gentle in reviews but tell me where you can see that I need to improve.

* * *

Misao's P.O.V:

 _'I wonder when I can finally leave the Isshin-Shishi. It is getting old...the constant bloodshed, and the continuous hits I'm performing every week. It's getting to be so bad that I now have a new hit every day, sometimes even **twice** a day. I'll ask Katsura sometime...'_ Suddenly my head swings over when my thoughts are interrupted by an irritated woman practically growling at me.

"...Misao! Golly! What is so important that you don't even hear when I call you?" Okon asks incredulously while giving me the eye.

Quickly scrambling to remember what Oniwabanshuu report I was on, because if I even looked down at the report in front of me, she'll know I'm lying. _Okay Misao, remember...What was I doing before I got lost in my thoughts?...AHA!_

"I am focused on the message about the assassinations on government officials rising rapidly. This report asks the Oniwabanshuu leader to aid in protecting Takahashi Yamamoto, in the next ball. Did you hear that? A ball? What the hell do they think we are? An escort service?!" Well I wasn't technically lying, I _was_ focusing on assassinations, and I was irritated at the nerve of some people asking us to pose as an escort, when really we were to be his guard. And why me? Fuck...the Isshin-Shishi already asked me to kill the guy. I can't protect him and kill him. But of course, they don't know that aside from being leader to the Oniwabanshuu, I am also the infamous Hittokiri Ryuu; Hittokiri Battousai's "blood" sister (Get it, "blood", because we both kill). Anyways, back to the story.

"Yes, yes Misao...as I was _saying,_ someone is here to see you. Good thing you were briefed on that mission because this guy is here about your response." She gave me a look that said we need the money and to take the job.

"UGH! Let him in. And what have I told you about calling me Misao when I'm in my office. Call me Okashira, I don't particularly want just anyone to know my real name." I chastised her.

She has the good grace to look sorry before smirking in anticipation, "But he's not just anyone...Oh here he is now...come in Aoshi- _sama_."

My eyes widen when a tall recognizable figure walks into the room, and my ocean blue eyes meet his icy blue orbs.

"Hello _Okashira_." His voice practically purrs, causing my lower abdomen to flutter and tighten in response.


	2. Misao's Decision

Chapter 2:

Flashback:

 **"Yes, yes Misao...as I was** _ **saying,**_ **someone is here to see you. Good thing you were briefed on that mission because this guy is here about your response." She gave me a look that said we need the money and to take the job.**

 **"UGH! Let him in. And what have I told you about calling me Misao when I'm in my office. Call me Okashira; I don't particularly want just anyone to know my real name." I chastised her.**

 **She has the good grace to look sorry before smirking in anticipation, "But he's not just anyone...Oh here he is now...come in…Aoshi-** _ **sama**_ **."**

 **My eyes widen when a tall recognizable figure walks into the room, and my ocean blue eyes meet his icy blue orbs.**

 **"Hello** _ **Okashira**_ **." His voice practically purrs, causing my lower abdomen to flutter and tighten in response.**

End of Flashback:

Swallowing down a contempt-filled retort of, ' _What the fuck are you doing here now? After the 12 years you've been gone, you finally decide you've been gone long enough huh?'_

Instead I gather every shred of dignity left in me, and say with authority, "Shinomori-san…Pleasure seeing you again." I look to Okon and simply say, "Leave us."

She nods and bows, then turns swiftly on her heels, closing the shoji door on her way out.

Keeping up my business-like approach towards him, barely smothers my wayward emotions from his prying eyes. "Okon-san says you want a decision on whether or not I'll be a 'bodyguard' for this Takahashi Yamamoto?" I ask, irritation seeping into my voice.

"Ah." He grunts out looking skeptically at me. ' _Probably wondering what my problem is.'_

My eyes narrow and grit out through my clenched teeth, "Well, let us get one thing straight Shinomori Aoshi. The Oniwabanshuu is not, nor has it ever been an escort service or a group of mere bodyguards for corrupt government officials. I'm surprised you'd even suggest such a foolish mission for the Oniwabanshuu. My answer is no. Go find someone else to do your dirty work."

His eyes widen and then narrow into thin angry slits at my calling him _'foolish'_ , and his voice slightly growls when he says, "Thank you for your time. I hope that you'll at least reconsider." Suddenly he stands and I throw my hand up, silently telling him to wait a moment. He does with a curious look in his eyes.

 _Well, I could have Okon or Omasu step in for me while I…err…Ryuu can come in and do my 'job.' It kills two birds with one stone! But then there's the chance that Okon or Omasu find out that the one behind the killings of government officials was me…_ I shake my head at my ridiculous thoughts… _Okon and Omasu don't know I can use a katana. I think I can deceive them…_ "I'll let either Okon or Omasu to help you out in my stead…I am busy at the time of the ball. That is my offer."

At this he nods his head in acquiescence and sweeps out of the room.


	3. Noises in Omasu

Chapter 3:

My breath whooshes out of my lips in a sigh of relief. _God I shouldn't have accepted the job._

"Omasu! Okon!" I call out after I'm sure that Aoshi's left the premises and I've organized my thoughts.

Five seconds later, they rush through the door with forced-innocent looks on their faces. Huh. _Knew it, they totally were listening._ "Since you heard my and Shinomori-san's conversation, which one of you is up for it?"

Omasu questions, "How'd you…" but stops when she catches the look on my face that says _'Answer the question.'_

She swallows and speaks hurriedly, "I can't do it…I have a date." Then she cringes once she finally lets the cat out of the bag that she's _tried_ to keep hidden from everyone. She would have succeeded if I was not _me_ , and me being me, was curious as to what was getting her so antsy lately. Also, I saw Soujirou Seta saunter into Omasu's window the other night. He didn't come out till sun-up, and when he did, he had a new pep in his step.

At this tid-bit, Okon glances at Omasu with a hurt expression plastered on her face. Omasu tries to speak again but I interrupt her, noticing the tension rising in the room.

"Okay then Okon, the job is yours unless you have something to do that day. I presume you know what the job entails already, so I'd suggest you go to the training room and practice until you feel you're ready for anything; whether it is assassins, poisoned food, a sniper, etc." Okon nods silently, turns on her heel to leave the room and heads to the training room to practice her skills.

I look to Omasu after Okon leaves and speak softly and encouragingly, "I understand why you kept him from all of us. Soujirou is not necessarily on friendly terms with the Oniwabanshuu, but you can't help who you fall for right?"

Her recently bowed head flies up in surprise and she stumbles over her words in shock, "H-How d-did you fi-find out? We were extra careful to not let anyone see us together and every time he came over he said he didn't sense any presences at all. You couldn't have known from that. Could you?"

"He was obviously not careful enough." I giggled teasingly, "I thought there was something going on with you so I did a stakeout of your room. Low-and-behold, Soujirou pops up out of now-where crawling up the side of the Aoiya and into your open window."

"At first I thought he was coming out of the shadows to attack you as some sort of twisted revenge, so I hurried forward after not hearing anything for a few seconds. But when I finally approached your window, the sounds you were making were not ones of fear."

I hold my breath and giggle again, "Oh my Lord! They were of," I whispered, "… _pleasure!_ " Then I burst out laughing!

When my laughing died down, I caught sight of something that made my laughing return anew. She was blushing so bad that her face was starting to turn purple. My renewed laughing spree snapped her out of her daze and she turned to swatting me with her hands trying to place her hands over my mouth and hissing out, " _Shh! Misao! What if Okina hears? You know how he is! He won't let me live it down!"_

Yes, I do know how Okina is. He's a Class A pervert/geezer (He's 65 years old let's say, I don't really know his age). He thinks it is okay to chase pretty women in skirts around, while hoping that said skirts fly upwards Marilyn Monroe style. In fact, since it's a windy day out in Kyoto, I can guarantee he's in some place where a lot of ladies hang around chasing the ladies. But there is also the fact that he wants his granddaughters to have the best and he would not be happy with this news. Unless Soujirou somehow convinced him that he's a good guy and just because Makoto Shishio is his adoptive father, doesn't mean that _he_ 's evil.

"I approve of your choice as long as Soujirou mans up and convinces Okina that he has the best intentions with you and will not break you, because if he did break you, Okina couldn't get to him fast enough. I would already be there with a dismembered Sou-chan. You read me Omasu?"

Omasu all of a sudden fights to keep her tears at bay at hearing my approval, but I warn her by saying, "You and Okon may be older than me by a few years, but you girls are still my sisters and I protect what's mine."

Then I say firmly, "Now go and fix what's between you and Okon. I don't like my sisters mad at each other."

She nods bravely at her next challenge, calming not just Okon's anger but her hurt as well.

I stand up and say, "I have to go but I'll call you on my way home for dinner. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

She shakes her head and follows me out my office, closing and locking my office door for me. I catch the worried look on her face and I grip her shoulder firmly and softly encourage, "Hey, it'll be alright. You've got this."

Then I hold out my index and middle finger on my right hand and lightly salute her goodbye, "Peace out Ochika."


	4. What I've Done

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin characters or Linkin Park's song "What I've Done" which this chapter is based upon.

Misao's P.O.V: 10 Years Earlier: 8 years old:

"Don't hesitate, kill the bastard Ryuu! You..." My bosses voice whispers in my earpiece encouragingly.

I tune out his crazy shpeel about how I am going to make the world great again and when my long lost leader comes back he'll be proud of the kunoichi that i've become, as I calculate my throw.

Tho maybe he's not wrong about either.

I'll make the world a better place...

When I take his empire down from the inside out. Which is what I have been hired to do by the government, and aided by Hitten-Mitserugi master Seijuro Hiko. Otherwise known as the sword master of the legendary manslayer, Hitokiri Battousai who'll later become my "blood" brother.

Three seconds later, the voice whispers again, this time eager, "You want to be better for your Okashira when he comes back ne? So he won't leave you behind aga-..."

The sound of my blade cutting through flesh and bone and the screams of my victims stops Katsura mid-rant.

I stand amidst a room that was once full of lively criminals, all of which are now...

...very much dead.

"Very good... VERY good Ryuu...No mercy. Get back home before people start to wonder where you are. I'll contact you later for your next mission. Over and out."

Once he turns off the coms. I hit the stop recording button on the device on my belt and head out the back to go toss my earpiece and any bugs I find on my person.

Then I hit one last stop to the police station to drop off Intel from my recorder, before heading back to my room in the Aoiya, the home base for all Oniwabanshuu Ninja. Where Aoshi, the okashira of the Oniwabanshuu and his four most trusted men and I lived. Now it's just me since I was abandoned in Okina's hands 3 years ago.

And now you know my background. Ninja and an assassin for an illegal organization and undercover agent for the government.


	5. Lying to Ones You Love Sucks!

Lying to the Ones You Love Sucks:

Misao's POV:

Looking to my right, I see Okon approaching my position and to my left, Aoshi approaching.

'Shit! I didn't think about him being here!'

I quickly shadow stepped backwards masking my chi that somehow unveiled to Okon and Aoshi during the killing.

All they saw of Ryuu was her cloak billowing in the wind as he/she escaped the scene of the crime.

Sorry for the very short chapter. just wanted to post this little tidbit. Am working on the next chapter now.


End file.
